


Familiar Faces

by RingwraithBookworm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingwraithBookworm/pseuds/RingwraithBookworm
Summary: Or, Obi-Wan's going to buy Quinlan a watch, and she rediscovers why she at times dislikes going on missions with him.





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fully intended to update funny how reflections change, but then my brain decided to take it in this direction. I do have a little bit of the next chapter for that one written, but to anyone reading this, I hope you enjoy it.

He was late. For his next Life Day present, she was going to buy him a watch.

Obi-Wan stood deep on the landing platform, dressed up in her tabards and armor, hands crossed behind her back and deep in thought. She stared out at Coruscant, but her attention was focused inwards. She felt the approach of Cody behind her.

“Sir, you seem troubled,” Cody stated, sounding as if he were asking a question.

Ah, yes. Her Commander, Cody, was none too happy that she was going on this mission alone without the help of any of the 212th Attack Battalion. She’d tried to explain to him that it was strictly a Jedi mission and the presence of GAR military members wasn’t necessary (nevermind that she was a member of the military). The look he gave her told her exactly what he thought of the Council’s decision.

Cody had mysteriously fallen deaf at that point, and eventually accepted that she was going on this thing. His one consolation was that she wouldn’t be alone, but from what she felt of her Commander, he was unsure of trusting someone he didn’t know to watch her back. He was also, she was surprised to realize, put off by her own uneasiness.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Cody.

She told him dryly, “Quinlan Vos has that affect.”

“Ah, yes,” he said in understanding, evidently relieved now that he knew who would be going with her.

Hadn’t she told him who her partner was on this mission? Obi-Wan blinked, scanning her memory and realizing that no, she hadn’t.

Cody commented, “That Jedi has quite a reputation.”

She smiled ruefully to herself, thinking that was a rather understated way to describe Quinlan. He’d been her friend for years, but it’d been a long time since they’d talked.

“So I’ve heard, Cody,” Obi-Wan crossed her arms and shook her head. “Let’s just say he’s crazy.”

He’d probably be offended if he heard her say that. Half the hijinks the two of them got up to as younglings were honestly mostly her fault, though she’d never admit that to him. He was responsible for the other half, after all.

“Ship entry from the west, sir,” Cody pointed out.

She looked at the approaching LAAT/i and felt the Force signature of Quinlan Vos within. Obi-Wan sighed when instead of landing it hovered above them, and she saw the silhouette of her old friend.

"Hey, Kenobi!” Vos called, grinning. He jumped off, doing a flip.

“Show off,” she muttered.

Quinlan ignored her, and she felt Cody’s unspoken question.

“Hey, Commander, looking good,” Quinlan said cheerfully, dressed in his own darker robes complete with black armor.  
She almost frowned when she saw he was apparently missing his sleeves.

"Kenobi,” Quinlan sighed dramatically, shaking his head as he looked her up and down. He waved his hands towards her. “You look worse for wear. More so than usual.”

He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder that nearly knocked her forward, since it had a bit of Force behind it.

“How’s Temple life?” Quinlan asked, knowing full well she wasn’t really at the Temple all that often.

She lightly glared at Vos. Beside her, Cody stiffened, but said nothing.

“Good to see you, too,” Quinlan grinned.

“Yes, well,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, “if you could tell time half as well as you could stick a landing we wouldn’t be behind schedule, now would we?”

Cody coughed discreetly.

“Well,” Vos shrugged and her eye twitched, “that’s your opinion.”

She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them. Vos was still looking at her with a mild expression, waiting patiently.

“Let’s get down to business,” she said exasperatedly. “Ziro the Hutt was broken out during a hostage take over.”

“Yeah,” Quinlan winced, “I read the briefing about that mess.”

Mess was an accurate way to describe what happened.

“I suspect that Jabba the Hutt may be behind this,” Obi-Wan mused, “He still has it out for Ziro over the kidnapping of his son.”

“Well my information indicates that Ziro has damaging evidence against the Hutt Council,” Quinlan told her.  


She hummed thoughtfully. That was certainly something. She did wonder about Quinlan’s sources, but it was probably best she didn’t know.

“My guess is they’ve taken him to the Hutt home planet, Nal Hutta,” Quinlan said, and she had to admit that made sense.

The two of them started walking towards the shuttle that was assigned for their mission. Cody followed silently, his hands crossed behind his back. He’d probably follow her right onto the shuttle if he thought he could get away with it.

“As for his bounty Cad Bane,” Obi-Wan said, “we must capture and return both he and his quarry Ziro to the courts.”

She highly doubted that would happen, and judging by Quinlan’s snort so did he. Cad Bane was slippery.

“I trust you and I can keep eyes forward in this common goal?” Obi-Wan asked, choosing to ignore his doubt because she had her own.

Arguing with Quinlan wasn’t in her plans today anyways.

“No problem,” he promised. “I owe Bane one anyway.”

She really didn’t want to know. Obi-Wan nodded.

“I’ll fly,” Quinlan said suddenly, and grinned wickedly as he told her, “You’re my copilot.”

He ran into the ship with the Force before she had a chance to protest. Her shoulders slumped and she hoped she was able to hold down her breakfast.

“I was afraid he’d say that,” she told Cody, resigning herself to a long trip.

Cody was briefly alarmed, but he didn’t say anything as she ran up the ramp into the shuttle shortly after. Knowing Quinlan, he’d probably start flying away without her and she’d have to jump onto the ship.

.

.

.

Quinlan said nothing as she sat in the chair next to him. He focused on flying until they were out of Coruscant, setting their course for Nal Hutta.

"So,” he finally said and this was the part she was dreading.

The part where they’d have time to talk. She didn’t think it’d be half as bad as she feared it would be, but it’d felt like an age since she’d talked with her old crèche mate.

"Jedi Master,” Quinlan stated.

“Yes.”

“On the High Jedi Council,” he prompted.

“Yes.”

"Oh, for kriff’s sake,” Quinlan rolled his eyes. He spun his chair to face hers. “You can speak more than that.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan smirked at him.

He scowled at her. “Is this how it’s going to be all trip, oh wise and mighty Jedi Master?”

His words said he was teasing her, but there was a hint of frustration in the Force that said he wasn’t entirely joking. Obi-Wan internally winced and thought that perhaps she should’ve been nicer to him on the landing platform.

“Oh, shut up,” she told her friend.

“No,” Quinlan said obstinately, “as your bestest friend, I believe that I have every right to know what you’ve been up to. So spill.”

It was her turn to roll her eyes. She barely refrained from running a hand through her hair and messing up its nice neat bun, not wanting to bother with the hassle of putting it up again.

“Not that much, Quin,” she told him, “You can probably find it on the HoloNet.”

The reporters seemed to have an unusual fascination with her life. Obi-Wan didn’t really understand why. There wasn’t that much to tell. Some of the wilder ideas circulating about her occasionally made her shake her head.

"I’m just worried about the galaxy,” he shrugged, “it’s never had anything as bad as you unleashed on it.”

She shot him a sour look. Quinlan, the Kiffar bastard, laughed.

"It's seemed to do just fine with you so far," she shot back, and he laughed louder.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, considering a response to his question.

At last she said, “My padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was knighted. He has a padawan now, Ahsoka Tano. You pretty much covered the rest.”

Quinlan nodded. “Right. Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council.”

She felt blush creep up on her cheeks and did her best to will it away.

“Quinlan,” Obi-Wan tried to warn him, and she was most certainly not whining, thank you very much.

He suppressed a snort.

She opted to change the subject. “How have you been?”

“Not too much has changed for me,” he frowned sadly. “I took over Master Tholme’s position of Shadow Master.”

She grimaced. Quinlan and Master Tholme had been close. Obi-Wan had reached out to him after Master Tholme died, and Quinlan had showed up in her rooms at a Force-forsaken time in the morning smelling like the inside of a whiskey bottle.

“I heard,” Obi-Wan sighed heavily, feeling years older than she actually was.

Despite attachments being forbidden, losing someone you'd known for a long time was never easy. Master-Padawan pairings were deeply respected within the Jedi Order. She knew what it was like to lose a Master, too. He nodded, and for a little bit the two of them didn’t speak.

“You seem different,” Quinlan said suddenly, glancing over at her.

She quirked her lips. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, and something in his expression told her it had him unsettled.

That made her shift in her seat, and Obi-Wan looked away.

“Well,” she said simply, “It’s been a while since we went on a mission.”

“Yeah,” Quinlan echoed, “It’s been a while.”

.

.

.

Well, this planet certainly looked miserable. She frowned unhappily at the weather outside, pouring rain slashing through the air almost horizontally because of the wind and then suddenly switching directions. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Quinlan smile. Obi-Wan made a face at him.

Bastard.

The two of them walked through the building, escorted by two rather mean-looking guards carrying rather nasty looking axes. When they walked into what Obi-Wan guessed was the main room, full of guests drinking, dancing, and music playing softly. The lights were dimly lit, and she spotted a bar.

Everyone seemed to freeze when they caught sight of the two Jedi. The music stopped abruptly.

She looked around the room calmly, and with a practiced eye assessed the threats and made a mental list of exits. Together, the two of them stopped in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan stood beside Quinlan in front of Gardulla the Hutt. She tried not to think about how this was the Hutt that owned Shmi, Anakin’s mother, before Watto.

“How goes the war, Jedi?” Gardulla’s protocol droid translated.

“Great Gardulla,” Obi-Wan began, and the words tasted like ash in her mouth, “we bring unfortunate news. Ziro the Hutt has escaped our custody with the aid of the bounty hunter Cad Bane.”

The lack of surprise she felt was, in itself, not really a surprise. Quinlan had told her his suspicions after all and there was a reason the two of them had come here. She might not be able to see him either, but she swore she could sense Cad Bane nearby.

"The Great Gardulla already knows this, Jedi Knights,” said the protocol droid.

It was always strange to hear a translation, and it was part of the reason Obi-Wan had learned so many languages. Not understanding made her feel at a disadvantage. She gave no sign, however, that she understood what the Gardulla was saying in Huttese.

Obi-Wan just barely stopped herself from raising an eyebrow, instead keeping that look of calm patience on her face at the droid’s words. And oh wow that was nice, because they were both of the rank of Jedi Master. She supposed to some groups there was no difference, and Jedi Knight was used interchangeably. Gardulla likely knew better, however.

She caught the intentional slight and bore it with grace, making no comment on it.

Of course you already know this, Obi-Wan thought, you probably orchestrated it. She wasn't the only one thinking this way, and a slight warning from the Force had her turning her head to Quinlan as he stepped forward.

“I’m beginning to think you’re the ones who broke him out,” he commented, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

She broke her look of calm patience for a moment and gave him a ‘What Are You Doing’ look. Quinlan didn’t bother acknowledging her. He had his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. She watched him with a resigned expression, her own hands crossed behind her back.

“And why would the Great Hutt families do such a thing?” the droid posed the question that Gardulla just asked.

Quinlan gestured with his right hand as if asking Gardulla to continue.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” he said with a smile.

He was going to get them shot. She really didn’t want to get shot today.

“Quin,” Obi-Wan put her hand on his shoulder, “The Hutts are our allies.”

Anakin wasn't happy about that, and was of the opinion that the Hutts were scum who'd betray them. Though privately she agreed with Anakin, who would cheerfully let all the Hutts burn, except perhaps Jabba’s son, she had a duty to carry out. It wasn't the time. Obi-Wan looked at Gardulla when she heard the Hutt say Kenobi, and then she turned towards the protocol droid, patiently waiting for an answer and pretending like she had not a clue.

Quinlan turned away, but she could tell he was pleased with himself.

“Mighty Gardulla says you are lucky to be with a Jedi as wise as Kenobi,” the protocol droid translated, speaking to the both of them.

Obi-Wan stood with her back straight and holding her arms behind her back, listening to the droid. She pretended not to hear Quinlan’s soft snort behind her as he walked towards something that had obviously caught his attention.

“Or you might not be allowed to leave here alive,” the droid finished ominously.

Obi-Wan half-heard these words, used to death threats, and in the Force, she felt it the moment Quinlan had something click into place. Likely he’d just used his talent for psychometry, and this, this was why he was chosen for this mission. Quinlan admittedly was a talented tracker. She’d never tell him that. His ego didn’t need to be any larger.

“Maybe next time I’ll come alone, hmm?” Quinlan suggested walking back over.

She wanted to hit him. It was a feeling that was frequently associated with Quinlan Vos.

“We only came to deliver the message,” Obi-Wan turned back to Gardulla, “We should be leaving now.”

She gave a short bow to the Hutt and prepared to leave. The two of them started walking out after Gardulla said a farewell. The droid didn’t bother translating it, as part of it was less than polite. Either way it didn’t really matter to Obi-Wan.

"Ziro was here,” Quinlan muttered lowly to her as they walked out, “He was holding one of those cups.”

“Nice work,” she told her friend, and a burst of satisfied happiness came from him.

The two of them didn’t immediately leave. They took a detour to see Gardulla’s dungeons. Upon arriving, they arrived to see the two guards lying on the floor. Quinlan immediately knelt to inspect them. A quick probe with the Force said they were both not among the living any more. A third guard lay dead inside.

Obi-Wan hurried to the cell, and found it open and empty.

“Vos,” she called out, “Ziro escaped.”

“I think he had help,” Quinlan said thoughtfully, hand grasping at the air.

She assumed he’d seen something, and a nod from Quinlan confirmed it.

“We’d best hurry,” Obi-Wan told him.

The two of them ran to the nearest exit, Quinlan tracking their quarry through the Force. Obi-Wan followed. She wrinkled her nose when their path led them outside and onto the smelly surface of Nal Hutta.

“I understand your tracking talent,” Obi-Wan said as they slowed down to a jog, pausing a breath before she continued.

If they were honest, she probably didn’t, and the both of them knew that.

“But why wouldn’t Ziro leave the planet,” she asked in frustration, verbalizing her thoughts, “Why not just fly away?”

The question was nagging her. Why didn’t he?

"My senses tell me that he’s still here,” Quinlan stated firmly.

She crossed her arms and want to childishly tell him his senses had led her into a fair amount of trouble. She was a grown woman now, they'd both raised padawans, and this was not the creche.

“It’s illogical,” she said stubbornly, “He knows he’s being looked for here.”

“Something is keeping him here,” Quinlan argued as he pressed a hand to the ground.

He ignored her as he continued searching, for what she wasn't sure. She flicked a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

She grumbled, “If we brought a droid this would go faster.”

A burst of movement from behind her had Obi-Wan turning around, but not fast enough. A huge, ugly legless creature tried to wrap around her, hissing menacingly. The size of its fangs was a little disconcerting. It lunged at her, clearly attempting to eat her.

Why, no matter what planet she went to, did she always find something that wanted to kill her?

Obi-Wan wriggled her arms free quickly and shoved it backwards. She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, stabbing downwards onto the creature, and it uncoiled itself from around her. When it lunged, coming back again for a second attempt at eating her, she stabbed it through its skull.

A little regretfully since it was living but had tried to eat her, she watched the creature die.

“Done playing with pathetic lifeforms?” Quinlan asked from where he was standing nearby, apparently in no hurry to help her.

She glared at him for the ‘pathetic lifeform’ comment, and he smiled faintly.

“We’re trying to catch Ziro, remember?” Quinlan told her gleefully and oh that was why he was smiling wider.

Obi-Wan considered the merits of strangling him, and if she’d be able to get away with it. She frowned when she realized the answer was probably not, though Mace at least would back her up. Instead, a light Force push from her had Quinlan shoved face first into a pile of goop. Snickering, Obi-Wan watched him scramble to his feet and shake off the mud. He flicked some at her, which she neatly dodged.

“Which way have they gone?” She asked him, since he no longer looked like he was searching.

Quinlan glared at her, though with no real heat behind it.

“Well,” he said, “since you’re suddenly so interested, they went this way.”

He pointed behind him.

“Very helpful,” Obi-Wan told him, “I never doubted you.”

It was her turn to get shoved into the goop. Coughing and spluttering, she stood up and spat out a mouthful of nastiness. Quinlan laughed at her as she gagged, and the vulgar gesture she gave him had him collapsing into a renewed laughing fit.

For a moment, it felt like they were padawans again. If Mace could see them now.

Mumbling threats under her breath Obi-Wan started to run in the direction Quinlan had indicated, leaving him behind. She used the Force to propel herself forward in a huge jump. A noise behind her told her Quinlan had followed.

She should’ve pushed him into the water the creature came from instead of the muck. Perhaps it had a sister that could eat him.

The whir of a speeder coming up fast behind them had Obi-Wan and Quinlan ducking down behind the strange plant things. She wasn’t sure what to call them. Qui-Gon probably would’ve known, and she might've learned it at one point. To Obi-Wan, they just looked dead.

“Looks as though we’re not the only ones after Ziro,” she commented. “I suppose the more the merrier.”

Quinlan looked at her strangely, then shook his head.

Eventually, they were able to see a large building in the style of most of the buildings on Nal Hutta. It seemed nice, for a building in this place. A quick glance back to her partner confirmed that was where they were heading. One last Force jump had them landing right in front of it.

"We must be cautious,” Obi-Wan warned Quinlan, who she could tell was impatient.

He probably wanted to be off this planet and in a fresh change of clothes as much as she did. Both of them probably smelled offensive to any beings with a sense of smell. Perhaps the muck had not been either of their best ideas.

Obi-Wan prepared to open the door through the key pad and Quinlan lit his lightsaber, choosing to slash through it and kick it in instead.

She threw her hands up. That was _not _being cautious.__

____

“Vos!” Obi-Wan hissed, “Somebody lives here!”

____

He shrugged, and ran further inside, calling back to her, "I'm redecorating!"

____

She shook her head and followed him down the hallways. Ahead of her she watched Quinlan duck a flying thing that splattered against the wall in front of her and he stumbled forward, deactivating his lightsaber in favor of clutching his nose. She ran to back him up, since he seemed to not care about the potential fight he just walked into.

____

Honestly, it was a miracle Kiffar had lived this long. Rather than attempt to prepare himself for more flying objects, he clutched at the wall.

____

"Ugh!” Quinlan gagged. “Smells like somebody died here.”

____

Reckless idiot he may be, Obi-Wan had to agree with him. She shuddered at the smell. Suddenly outside seemed a lot more pleasant. She tried breathing only small breaths through her mouth.

____

"Break in and decorate into my house, will you, smart guy?” A voice rumbled.

____

Looks like Quinlan found the owner. Obi-Wan hurried ahead and slowed to a walk as she entered the room. In front of her was quite possibly the largest Hutt she had ever seen.

____

"A thousand pardons, madam,” Obi-Wan said politely, “My friend here hasn’t mastered the concept of knocking.”

____

She was well aware of that. Quinlan was too busy pinching his nose and gagging to give her a rude hand gesture for the comment but the dirty look he directed at her told Obi-Wan exactly what he thought about it.

____

“For that,” Obi-Wan said sincerely, “I apologize.”

____

The Hutt looked taken aback by the apology, but then seemed to glare at Obi-Wan and chucked another thing at Quinlan, who had enough wits about himself to hastily dodge it, clearly having no desire to go near it.

____

“I got trouble for you too, Miss Fancy Pants,” the huge Hutt sneered, apparently determined to remain hostile.

____

Obi-Wan hadn’t been aware that her pants were fancy.

____

“No need,” she said soothingly, holding up her hands, “We’re not here to harm you.”

____

Quinlan, not attempting to help her, kept his hand firmly over his nose. He was more than happy to let her speak. She refrained from glaring at him, as that likely wouldn't help the situation.

____

“That’ll be a first for tonight,” the Hutt scoffed.

____

That caught her attention.

____

She narrowed her eyes and inquired, “Meaning?”

____

“Meaning . . .” the Hutt sneered again, “First, my deadbeat son and his limp-lipped girlfriend come in and sponge me out of my starship.”

____

Well, Obi-Wan mused, it sounded like she was a wonderful mother.

____

“Then,” the Hutt continued, “some slime sap and his droid charge in and force me to give up the skinny on where Ziro’s headed.”

____

“Big hat?” Quinlan gasped out, finally managing to join in the conversation.

____

He looked close to vomiting. Obi-Wan herself was a little pale, but she managed not to pinch her nose and instead took small breaths through her mouth.

____

“Yeah,” came the reply, “Chad something out for blood.”

____

Excellent. Slime sap would be Obi-Wan’s new favorite way to refer to Cad Bane.

____

“You want to kill my little boy too?” Ziro’s mother said suddenly, pulling away from them. She looked more than prepared to kill them if that was the case.

____

Quinlan stepped back quickly to stand beside Obi-Wan.

____

"Oh, no, madam,” she said hurriedly, which was the truth, “but if we don’t find him before Bane does, your son will not be so lucky.”

____

Ziro’s mother seemed to pause for a moment, considering them and Obi-Wan held her breath.

____

“Teth,” she finally said grudgingly, “Ziro’s heading for Teth.”

____

Teth. Wonderful planet. She couldn’t wait to go back there after the last incident with Ventress.

____

“We need to get to that planet,” Quinlan told her urgently, pulling his hand away from his mouth. “We need to get there fast.”

____

As if she hadn't been aware of that. He started running back towards the door, and she could feel his relief about leaving this place. Frankly, she was pretty relieved herself. Obi-Wan turned to run after Quinlan.

____

“Hey,” came the indignant shout behind her, “Who’s going to pay for my door?”

____

Obi-Wan was suddenly very happy neither Quinlan nor she had told Ziro’s mother their names, even if it was obvious they were Jedi. Besides, Obi-Wan was pretty sure the Hutt had enough funds to pay for it; she just didn’t want to.

____

.

____

.

____

.

____

The ride to Teth was tense, and Quinlan and Obi-Wan both smelled foul.

____

“You didn’t have to break the door,” she said disapprovingly.

____

Quinlan rolled his eyes, and she didn’t need the Force to know he was in a foul mood.

____

“Quinlan,” Obi-Wan sighed.

____

“Obi-Wan,” Quinlan sighed, mimicking her accent horribly.

____

She shut her mouth and didn’t speak to him for the rest of the flight. If he wanted to be that way, fine. They didn’t have to talk.

____

. 

____

.

____

.

____

Obi-Wan walked off the ramp of the ship next to Quinlan. They’d landed on a cliff, having tracked Ziro’s ship to here. In the canyon below they saw a lump that appeared to be Ziro, along with what looked like another Hutt that was long dead.

____

The two of them jumped down and approached the bodies. The feeling of death and betrayal lingered in the Force. It left her with the feeling of grime on her skin, and it wasn't just from the muck from Nal Hutta that still lingered.

____

“Who could have done this?” Obi-Wan frowned thoughtfully, carefully cycling through the possibilities.

____

She noted the lack of a limp-lipped girlfriend, and mentally marked her as a suspect. A nudge from the Force had Obi-Wan turning around, and Quinlan turned as well, reaching for his lightsaber and not yet igniting it.

____

“Bane,” Obi-Wan acknowledged the bounty hunter with the large hat, his droid companion hovering next to him.

____

“Looks like we’re both too late for the party,” the bounty hunter commented, his voice rough and seemingly annoyed.

____

Likely not pleased his job had been done for him.

____

____

“So this is not your handiwork?” Obi-Wan pointed towards the dead Ziro.

____

“No,” Bane scoffed, sounding offended that she even suggested it, “I wouldn’t have made such a sloppy kill.”

____

Well wasn’t that a comforting thought. She nearly rolled her eyes.

____

“Doesn’t seem like much sense hanging around here,” Bane shrugged, saying, “or making any trouble between us.”

____

He was offering the chance to let them leave peacefully in exchange for him leaving. How thoughtful. Obi-Wan sighed internally, and braced herself. One of their objectives, after all, was to recapture Bane.

____

She had a bad feeling about this.

____

“Are you forgetting how you held the Senate hostage?” She asked sarcastically.

____

Bail, Padme, and Anakin had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in that. Bail and Padme had merely been pissed that it set the two of them back a day with all the work they felt they had to do in the Senate. She wasn't quite sure what they were working on, but she pitied the poor fools going against them.

____

“I may not be capturing Ziro,” Obi-Wan put her hand on her lightsaber, “but you are going to prison.”

____

Where hopefully he’d stay, for a little bit.

____

(She still had a bad feeling about this).

____

“Well, now that you mention it,” Bane drawled, picking at his nails with one hand and keeping his other hand close to his blaster, “the Separatists are paying a million credits a head for a Jedi.” He looked her up and down. "Can probably get more for you, though the smell might lessen the price."

____

So not what she wanted to hear. Quinlan coughed.

____

____

She wrinkled her nose. "Another time, perhaps."

____

Nice to know how much the Separatists thought they were worth.

____

Obi-Wan and Quinlan pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them with twin hiss-snaps as Bane ran, shooting at them. She deflected the shots easily, as did Quinlan. Unfortunately neither of them were able to deflect them back towards Bane.

____

She gave chase, continue to deflect the blaster shots, and Bane leapt up onto an outcropping. Obi-Wan and Quinlan also leaped. Mid-jump, he caught Quinlan with a pair of bolas. Quinlan cursed and rolled. He hit the ground hard, and Obi-Wan ran past him, trusting him to get himself out of his situation. He sliced the ties around his leg easily and joined in the chase again.

____

Obi-Wan and Quinlan chased Bane and his droid from outcropping to outcropping, the fog making visibility difficult. Bane jumped down onto a lower rock outcropping, and she jumped down to follow him. Standing on her bit of rock, she was momentarily confused when he shot lower before the ground gave way under her feet.

____

Obi-Wan gritted her teeth as she was forced to deactivate her lightsaber and hold on to the rock ledge. Quinlan continued on past her, and she heard his shouts of pain. She pulled herself up faster just to see him get knocked onto a lower rock outcropping below her, lying on his side with Bane pointing a blaster at him.

____

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. She jumped down and pushed Bane until he rolled off the edge, casually kicking his blaster to the side. She peered over the edge and saw Bane sitting on the ground below, looking relatively okay. He narrowed his eyes at her. The hiss-snap of a lightsaber igniting behind her made her pause, and Obi-Wan turned just in time to see Bane’s droid charging at her with Quinlan’s green lightsaber.

____

She neatly sidestepped the droid and in one smooth movement took Quinlan’s lightsaber back and shoved the droid forward into the fog with the Force. Bane used rockets in his boots to hover in front of her and shoot at her with his remaining blaster.

____

Obi-Wan blocked his shots and managed to deflect a blaster bolt back at him that knocked his blaster out of his hand. Like the droid, it went flying into the fog. Bane quickly shot stun blasts at her from his gauntlets, and moved to flee. She used both lightsabers to block them and jumped onto the outcropping ahead of him. She scowled to herself. How many weapons did Bane have?

____

Landing, she Force pushed Bane back but not before he stole Quinlan’s lightsaber from her. He held the weapon in his hand and ignited it with a low laugh that was just a tad bit on the maniacal side. Charging, Bane managed a few swings, unfamiliar with the lightsaber but well-practiced with weapons, before Obi-Wan sent it flying and Bane watched it as if debating whether or not it was worth retrieving.

____

She sent a silent apology to Quinlan and without thinking looked quickly to see it had landed a short distance down among the rocks.

____

That was her mistake.

____

Bane rushed forward and caught Obi-Wan off guard. He grabbed her right arm currently holding her lightsaber in a tight grip, shoving her shoulder and forcing her into arm bar. She hissed in pain as the action forced her to her knees in order to avoid breaking the arm. Bane stopped shoving on her shoulder, and she tried to reach over with her other arm.

____

Obi-Wan wasn’t fast enough. He hit a button on his wrist and she let out a few short screams as the electricity coursed through her. She thought she might've heard Quinlan call out, but she gritted her teeth and took it. She knew she had a bad feeling about this. Her screams echoed among the rock.

____

When Bane let go, she was left weak and dazed with the distinct feeling that the burnt smell was her. He swiftly shoved her forwards and kicked her in the ribs before she could even begin to try retaliating. Obi-Wan exhaled, and grunted in pain. With the wind knocked out of her, she stayed on the ground, still shaking from being shocked.

____

She fought to gain control of herself, her muscles not really wanting to obey and her breathing uneven. Quinlan landed in front of her, and she made eye contact with him before nodding. He jumped again going after Bane. She shut her eyes and grimaced.

____

She tried to take a deep breath, calling on the Force. Looking over and seeing Bane attempting to roast the Kiffar Jedi (where had that weapon come from?), Obi-Wan jumped over to the outcropping the two were fighting on. She stood next to Quinlan coughing as the smoke dissipated and followed a few steps behind after the bounty hunter.

____

They arrived too late to prevent Bane from taking off, and the two Jedi had to hurriedly dodge backwards as the ship took off.

____

“I never did enjoy hanging out with you,” Obi-Wan panted from where she hung on the rock outcropping next to Quinlan.

____

Her arms burned from the effort of holding herself there, and Obi-Wan started to pull herself up. She managed to heave herself almost all the way up. Quinlan, also pulling himself up, was grinning wildly. He knew she had her sense of humor in there somewhere.

____

“Lies,” he scoffed, “all lies.”

____

He got up before her and helped Obi-Wan pull herself the rest of the way over the ledge. The two of them sprawled on the ground for a minute, flat on their backs and exhausted. She was no longer using the Force for energy, and right now Obi-Wan felt like she needed to sleep for a week. Her muscles felt like she’d just run around the planet a couple of times.

____

“Ow,” she complained.

____

Quinlan laughed a bit hysterically.

____

“So that was fun,” he said.

____

“The 212th are never letting me leave the planet with you again,” Obi-Wan informed him, and this didn’t really bother her friend.

____

He laughed again and stood up. “I’ll buy your Commander a drink. Working with you, he probably needs it.”

____

She grimaced, and took the hand Quinlan offered. He hauled Obi-Wan to her feet.

____

“Not sure that’s a good idea,” she muttered, not really enthusiastic on the suggestion. “Maybe buy the 212th more paint.”

____

Obi-Wan put a hand around her sore ribs and swayed unsteadily on her feet. Her knees still felt weak from the electricity and her legs shook. She nodded her head and then jerked away, reminding herself she needed to stay focused.

____

“Paint, you say?” Quinlan asked, easily pulling her arm around his shoulders and jumping with her through the outcroppings back to their ship. She let him help her, mostly because she was too exhausted to fight. Obi-Wan gritted her teeth as each landing jolted her.

____

"Yeah,” Obi-Wan yawned, “They’ll love you forever.”

____

He snorted. “You sure do know how to win people over.”

____

“Of course,” she sniffed, “You expected any less?”

____

They finally reached the ship and Quinlan rolled his eyes, chuckling. He continued helping her into the ship ignoring her grumbled complaints and setting her down on the medical bed. The ship didn’t have much in the way of supplies besides the basics, and Quinlan wasn’t sure that would do it.

____

He saw how long she was shocked, and he felt her drawing on the Force. He mostly worried about how the electricity affected her. Common symptoms of electrical shocks in humans included muscle fatigue, difficulty breathing, and/or headaches. There was the possibility of it affecting her heart, depending on how much or how long she was shocked.

____

He put a hand on her shoulder and did a quick scan with the Force, happy to note that her heartbeat was strong even if she was dead tired. Bad use of words, Vos. He grimaced and shook his head.

____

Obi-Wan looked paler than usual and she’d let him help her back to the ship. He noted her uneasy breathing, and dug around in the cabinets for the respirator. Quinlan shoved it into her hands and didn’t give her much options about it. Thankfully, she pressed it to her face and took a breath.

____

“We’re heading back to the Temple,” Quinlan told her, and walked towards the pilot seat. “I’ll fly. You rest.”

____

She pulled away the mask.

____

“Is that supposed to comfort me as I’m resting?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, voice a little rough.

____

Quinlan rolled his eyes. “Quiet, you. Go to karking sleep.”

____

The ship wasn’t that hard to take off alone and the two of them were quickly off of Teth.

____

“Such a good and caring Healer,” she cooed, but she put the mask back on because it actually did help with breathing. Not that she’d ever tell Quinlan that. 

__Eventually her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Discreetly, Quinlan checked on her with the Force, and was relieved to find her still okay._ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually kind of fun to write. Let me know what you think?


End file.
